


I Want To Eat (With) You

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: First it's just a prank to make Daniel never forget to give his lonely boyfriend, Ha Sungwoon, his attention he deserves but Daniel seems can't take it as a prank. Sungwoon wants to say sorry but Daniel always busy with his schedule.Demanding his boyfriend to show more affection to him is not a sin, right?





	1. French Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I can post this! Hehehe~  
> Hope you guys enjoy this like I do. 
> 
> It's NSFW!  
> Explicit sex scene.  
> If it's not your thing please close this window. ^___^)b
> 
> Kudos are more than welcome~   
> Please comment so I know what you think about this chapter *you comment is my mood boaster*
> 
> For my work update (and maybe fangirling with me), please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

 

 

 

It’s early in the morning. Daniel opens his eyes when a nice smell wafts from the kitchen. The other members are still sleeping when Daniel sneaks out of his bedroom and walks to the kitchen. There, he finds Sungwoon cooking something, wearing only his red hoodie and a grey short. It’s nice to see him like this. His bare legs are pale and smooth, if only they live alone without other members.

Daniel slides his arms around Sungwoon’s shoulder to hug him from behind.

“Mornin’.” Daniel kisses Sungwoon’s head.

“Ah! You surprise me.” Sungwoon jumps a little when Daniel hugs him.

Sungwoon kisses Daniel’s cheek and smiles. “Good morning, Niel.”

It’s still six in the morning, Daniel’s schedule starts at ten. He has at least three more hours to sleep and he still feels sleepy right now. He slides his hands down to Sungwoon’s waist and rests his chin on Sungwoon’s shoulder.

“Niel, you can go back to sleep.” Sungwoon says as he flips the food he is cooking.

“Hmmm….” Daniel wants Sungwoon to spoil him as he buries his head on the juncture between Sungwoon’s shoulder and neck.

Sungwoon jolts as Daniel’s breath and lips on his neck are tickling him.

“Niel!” Sungwoon protests and elbows Daniel, but he is not budging.

Daniel rests his chin on Sungwoon’s shoulder again.

“Hyung, do you make some for me?” Daniel asks.

“Of course I make some for you.”

Daniel never need to ask for it, Sungwoon will always happily make any food for him. Today’s breakfast is French toast. He mixes eggs, milk, a pinch of salt and pepper and then dips sliced bread in the mixture before frying it on the pan. It’s a simple and easy thing to make. It’s now Sungwoon’s new hobby to cook for his lover. It is the least he can to do to make Daniel happy.

“Sungwoon hyung is the best.” Daniel exclaims and places his chin on top of Sungwoon’s head.

Sungwoon really hates it when Daniel does it. So, he looks up at Daniel to say so.

“I hate it when you do this to me.” Sungwoon says with a pout.

Daniel smiles. He knows it of course, but he just loves to tease his lover like this.

“Then, kiss me.” Daniel demands a kiss as he grins and leans his face closer to Sungwoon’s.

Sungwoon pretends to be sulking, but then he smiles and gladly gives Daniel his morning kiss. It has become a morning routine for them to start each day with a kiss.

“Go wash yourself.” Sungwoon says to Daniel but Daniel still doesn’t leave his side.

Sometimes Sungwoon finds it cute, but when he keeps on clinging like this, it gets annoying. Especially because Daniel sometimes forget that they were in public when he shows his affection to Sungwoon. The other members have reminded him over and over again.

Sungwoon grabs one of the cooked French toast and feeds it to Daniel. Daniel just takes a bite without letting Sungwoon go.

“Then help me get the honey from the fridge.” Sungwoon tries again.

Daniel reluctantly let him go and walks to the fridge to search for the bottled honey. Daniel finds it and puts it on the dining table as he swallows the last bite of the French toast in his mouth. He sits on the dining table’s chair and leans his head on his hand, watching Sungwoon.

Sungwoon places the used bowl and pan on the sink before serving a plate full of the French toasts he has just made on the table, before taking a seat in front of Daniel.

The French toasts are still hot and Daniel takes one of the toasts again. He pours honey on it and feeds Sungwoon, before taking a bite himself.

It’s a peaceful morning and Daniel wishes that they can spend more time like this; having a quality time with his beloved hyung, doing domestic stuffs like this, or maybe just cuddling on the bed like any other lovers. But they know that they have bills to pay and responsibilities to do. So, having one peaceful morning like this is already more than enough for them.

Sungwoon looks at Daniel as he leans his chin on his hand. Daniel is still sporting a bed hair.

Daniel grabs another toast and pours honey on it.

“Ah!” Daniel yells when he pours too much of the honey and the excess is dripping down his hand.

“Niel!” Sungwoon gets up from his seat and bends in front of Daniel to hold his hand up before the honey can drip to the table.

It will be a waste if the lands on the table, so Sungwoon quickly licks the honey from Daniel’s hand. He makes sure to get between Daniel’s fingers as he sucks and nibs on them lightly to stop the flow with his hand gripping Daniel’s wrist.

“Hyung…”

“Uhm?” Sungwoon looks up at Daniel with Daniel’s middle finger still inside his mouth.

With the way his boyfriend looks sucking on his fingers and bending in front of him, it is almost guaranteed that there will be a certain reaction inside his pants.

“Hyung, are you playing with me?” Daniel asks incredulously.

“Hmm?” Sungwoon tilts his head to the side and looks at him innocently, all the while keeping Daniel’s fingers inside his mouth and licking the tip of Daniel’s middle finger.

It’s enough. Daniel can’t take it anymore. He pulls Sungwoon’s hands and kisses him on his lips.

His lips taste like honey.

Daniel’s kiss is always a bit rough, Sungwoon closes his eyes unconsciously. He slips his tongue inside Sungwoon’s mouth, like he wants to devour Sungwoon. Sungwoon tries to match Daniel’s pace and gives him the pleasure that he wants.

Sungwoon moans a bit and breathes hard when their lips part for a while, but Daniel quickly locks their lips again. He won’t give Sungwoon the time to rest. It’s his fault that Daniel it losing his sanity like this. Daniel opens his eyes a little to take a peek at his hyung, wanting to see Sungwoon’s pleasure.

Daniel bites Sungwoon’s lower lips. It’s his habit every time they kiss and it never fails to make Sungwoon moan. Sungwoon opens his eyes where tears started to pool. His chest heaving as he tries to catch as much air as he can.

Daniel lets his hands go, making him fall weakly on the chair again. He can feel his face heating as he tries to hide his boner with his hands.

Daniel looks at his helpless hyung as he wipes his lower lip; he wants to fuck him right now.

The toast has fallen from Daniel’s hand and is now dirtying the table. The honey has splashed all over the table.

“Niel… you make the table dirty.” Sungwoon looks at Daniel with a helpless face.

“You must take the responsibility too, hyung.” Daniel won’t admit that it’s his fault, Sungwoon is also guilty.

Daniel walks to the sink to grab some napkins and Sungwoon takes the tissues from the table. They better clean this off before Minhyun finds this mess. Minhyun will scream hysterically.

Sungwoon doesn’t have the strength to stand up, Daniel has taken all of his strength with his kiss. He needs to lean his hands on the table to help him to stand up. It’s just a prank for Daniel, but Sungwoon never thought that it will work too well. He just longs for Daniel’s touch, but they always need to mind their place. The other members are still underage so it’s hard for them to show affection in the dorm.

Today, Sungwoon just wants to make breakfast for Daniel since they will not meet again until the next two days. Their schedules are not the same; Daniel’s schedule is always full, unlike Sungwoon’s.

With those packed schedule, Sungwoon wants to give Daniel something to start his day. But when Daniel accidently pours too much honey on his French toast, Sungwoon just wants to prank him a little.

Sungwoon bending forward to wipe the table makes a really nice scenery and Daniel really enjoys what he is seeing. Sungwoon’s pale smooth legs are only covered by a shorts, and when he bends down like this Daniel can even see a glimpse of his ass cheeks. Sungwoon looks really inviting. Daniel wraps his hands on Sungwoon’s waist and nudges his hard cock between Sungwoon’s ass cheeks through his shorts.

“Niel!” Sungwoon screams in surprises as Daniel bends his body even further, pressing his upper body to the table, and kisses Sungwoon’s nape.

“Don’t tease me more than this… hyung…”

“Uhhhmmm…” Sungwoon tries so hard to hold back his moan.

The other members are still sleeping inside their rooms.

“I’m not… teas… AHH!” Sungwoon covers his mouth with his hands to stop himself from making any sound when Daniel grabs his hard cock.

“Hyung, lying is bad.” Daniel whispers as he slides his hand inside Sungwoon’s pants.

“Niel… please… not here… the others…” Sungwoon tries to beg.

Daniel just slides his left hand to Sungwoon’s cheeks and inserts his index and middle finger inside Sungwoon’s mouth.

Sungwoon gags a bit, before licking and playing with Daniel’s fingers inside his mouth.

“You make me this hard, so you need to take responsibility for this.” Daniel says he grinds himself to Sungwoon’s ass and strokes Sungwoon’s cock at the same time.

Daniel can feel how wet Sungwoon is; his hand is getting slippery because of Sungwoon’s precum. He fastens his pace to make Sungwoon feel even better.

“Ahmmm… Mmmm…” Sungwoon hides his moans as he sobs and turns his head toward Daniel with tears filled eyes. “I’m… sorry… please…”

Daniel kisses him deeply, Sungwoon’s legs are trembling and he will soon lose all of his strength. He sprays white thick cum all over Daniel’s hand and wets his own pants. Sungwoon loses all of his strength and almost faints on the spot if Daniel does not grab him and places him on the chair. Sungwoon leans his head on the table and tries hard to catch his breath.

Daniel steps back and quickly walks to the bathroom, leaving Sungwoon sitting helplessly. He needs to take care of his own problem.

It’s a punishment for Sungwoon for teasing Daniel like that. He tries so hard to catch his breath and realizes that he really needs to clean the table before the others wake up when he looks at the mess on the table.

\-------------------------------

Recording a song with a mind this muddled is really hard for Sungwoon. Actually, Sungwoon doesn’t have any schedules for today but he decides to re-record his song part. Yesterday, he can’t concentrate at all. Daniel avoids him after that accident in the kitchen and it has been a day since he has gone for shooting. He can’t ask what the matter with him is, but all Sungwoon can think is that his teasing went overboard.

Luckily, today’s recording is a wrap and Sungwoon can go home already. He just needs to wait for the manager to come and fetch him, along with Minhyun and Guanlin. After this, Sungwoon can rest in the dorm and tells Jisung about what has happened yesterday. Sungwoon can already guess how shock he will be.

“Sungwoon hyung.” Minhyun taps Sungwoon’s shoulder, snapping him back to the real world.

“Yes?” Sungwoon looks at Minhyun in confusion.

“Hyung, are you OK?” Guanlin asks as he bends down to look at Sungwoon’s face.

“I’m okay.” Sungwoon smiles as he looks up at Guanlin who is standing in front of him.

They always wait for their manager in this all-purpose room in the studio. They are sitting on the dining table like always, Minhyun sits beside Sungwoon with Guanlin in front of him.

“You look troubled, is it Daniel?” Minyun asks and it’s right on the point.

Sungwoon nods a bit and bows his head down.

“Did he do something to you?” Guanlin adds.

The question makes Sungwoon blushes right away, as he remembers what has happened yesterday. Sungwoon quickly shakes his head.

“Maybe, it’s me who has done something bad to him.” Sungwoon smiles bitterly.

Guanlin and Minhyun look at him with worry.

“It’s okay! It’s my problem, but thank you for asking.” Sungwoon tries to lighten up the atmosphere.

“Then, you can apologize to him.” Guanlin says with his head tilted in confusion.

Sungwoon looks at Guanlin with surprise on his face.

“I don’t understand what the problem is, but if it’s your fault then you just need to apologize and tell him that you are sorry, hyung.” Guanlin sits down.

“Guanlin is right.” Minhyun smiles gently.

It never comes across Sungwoon mind to apologize to Daniel for what he has done, but Guanlin has opened his mind. Guanlin is the youngest but sometimes he is the wisest among them, just like now. Maybe it is because Sungwoon just can’t think straight or maybe it is because his pride is in the way, but apologizing has never crossed his mind.

“Guanlin-a, thank you.” Sungwoon says his gratitude with a bright smile.

It’s like being struck by love all over again. Guanlin wants to hug and kiss Sungwoon right here, right now. Daniel is lucky to have someone like Sungwoon.

“Minhyun hyung, if I kiss Sungwoon hyung now, will it be a crime?” Guanlin looks at Minhyun.

Minhyun chuckles and shakes his head a bit.

“It’s called sexual harassment.” Minhyun says and grabs his drink from the table.

Not long, the manager fetches them and tells them their schedules. Minhyun and Sungwoon will have a radio recording this afternoon, while Guanlin will have a meeting with his company. For tomorrow, Sungwoon will have two days off, while Minhyun and Guanlin will need to finish their schedule first before also getting a day off.

“And for tomorrow, the junior manager will be the one who will fetch you guys. Because Park Manager needs me to deliver something to him at the hotel. Then, the day after tomorrow, you guys will join Daniel at the hotel and we will have concert on the next day.” The manager continues as he drives the car.

Sungwoon quickly moves himself closer to the driver’s seat. Guanlin and he are sitting on the passenger’s seat, while Minhyun is beside the manager.

Daniel currently is shooting for a CM with Park Manager on the smaller island nearby, famous for its tangerine production. If the manager wants to go there, then it’s his only chance to meet Daniel without the other members.

“Hyung, can I go with you?” Sungwoon begs suddenly.

“What?” The manager asks with surprise. “It’s not for vacation.”

“I know but… at least I want to go too. I don’t have any schedule for the next two days.” Sungwoon tries to convince him.

“But…”

“Hyung, please.” Sungwoon doesn’t want to give up and the manager sighs as he relents to Sungwoon’s plead.

Minhyun grins as he knows that Sungwoon will win.

“I’ll call Park Manager first.” The manager ends the negotiation as he phones Park Manager using his Bluetooth, and he agrees to bring Sungwoon along with the manager.

And now Sungwoon are standing inside the hotel room together with the manager. But the condition is quite strict, since Sungwoon is just an additional party to this CM shooting and it is before their concert, so he needs to stay inside the hotel.

“Sungwoon-a, you better not go outside the hotel.” The manager warns him as he packs everything he needs to go to the shooting location. Park Manager needs him on the shooting location, and it is located two hours from the hotel

“And for this afternoon until the day after tomorrow, you can do anything freely as long as it is inside the hotel. I’ll leave money on the table if you want to buy something.”

Sungwoon nods and bids his manager goodbye. His manager repeats his warning for Sungwoon to not leave the hotel and to ignore any paparazzi or fans. Sungwoon keeps smiling and saying yes to him.

And for tonight, he will sleep in the same room with the manager and Park Manager and he won’t get a room for himself. It doesn’t matter for Sungwoon as he is only here to talk to Daniel. Daniel still doesn’t know that he is here and it is better this way, since it’s only with his egoistic request that the manager brings him here. Tomorrow, he will talk to Daniel; to apologize. He wants to talk today, but Sungwoon knows that it is better for Daniel to take a rest first. Tomorrow will be Daniel’s day off too.

Sungwoon closes the door and thinks about what he will do for today.

 

 

 


	2. Cream Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon is sorry but Daniel wants more than the words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Final chapter~ 
> 
> Kudos are welcome but comments are more than welcome~ it's my mood boaster~
> 
> For my work's update (or fangirling together), please follow my twitter : @putrihuang

 

 

 

It’s a day off for Sungwoon, but he is now alone in the hotel room. The hotel room isn’t really big, it only has two single beds, where he and the other managers will stay. He bets that Daniel will have his own room, as he is the main actor for the CM. The room is quite full with three big luggage that Park Manager has brought, plus two other luggage that the manager brings and Sungwoon’s own luggage.

Sungwoon needs to go out of the room, it is getting cramp here. Daniel is working for a CM with the manager that will end around 8 P.M. So, Sungwoon has eight hours alone to kill at the hotel.

Spending time in the hotel might be nice and good, but Sungwoon doesn’t really know what to do anymore. He hits the gym, does some cardio and weight lifting, and swims for a while.

Sungwoon dives in as he swims to the other side. He flips his hair back as he comes out from the water and then resting by the side of the swimming pool. He looks up at the sky, at the white clouds spattering on the blue sky. He can feel the wind blow and the palm trees around the pool gently swings their branches. Few people are relaxing by the side of the swimming pool, several kids are running around followed by their parents. It’s a nice day to relax.

What is Daniel doing now? Have he eaten his meal yet? Is he having fun right now? Sungwoon hopes that he’s doing just fine. Daniel always gives his best to his job and his schedule is always full. Sungwoon wishes that he could have some time to rest and maybe to spend with Sungwoon. Daniel is his boyfriend; it’s normal if Sungwoon wants Daniel to spoil him, right?

Sungwoon remembers how he is always waiting for Daniel him at the dorm. He always returns home after midnight, sometimes he only have time to change clothes before going to work again. He keeps thinking about Daniel as he closes his eyes. All this luxury doesn’t really matter if Daniel is not around. It just makes him mad.

He dries his body with a towel and puts it around his shoulder. He then pulls the edge of the towel and wipes his face. Sungwoon really wishes that Daniel is here playing with him in this swimming pool. He pouts a little.

“Stupid Niel.” Sungwoon whispers as he throws the towel to the swimming pool’s chair and pulls his T-shirt on.

He can hear the growling from his stomach. Today, he already works out so hard that he almost lose track of time. Sungwoon walks back inside the hotel and passes by a cake and pastry shop along the way.

A little snack maybe good for now. Sungwoon walks to the display case and bends his body to look at the cake and pastry that are lined up beautifully. The shop sells a lot of variety of cake; new york cheese cake, strawberry short cake, lemon mousse cake, apple pie, fruit tart, opera, tiramisu, bacon and cheese sandwich, croissant, and cream puff.  The shopkeeper greets Sungwoon and is ready to serve him, but Sungwoon can’t really decide the cake he wants to eat.

“Our signature pastry is the cream puff.” The shopkeeper helps Sungwoon.

Sungwoon quickly looks at the cream puff on the side of the display case. It’s a rose cream puff. The pastry looks crisp and the cream is peachy colored, it looks delicious.

“Then I’ll take two to go.” Sungwoon says with a smile.

The shopkeeper prepares the cream puff for him. While Sungwoon waits for the cream puff, he walks inside the bakery and looks around. Inside, the shop smells even good, they are still baking even if it’s almost night and they serve plenty variety of bread. Sungwoon blushes as he looks at the loaves of bread on the display; remembering what has happened that morning again.

This is a little bit frustrating for Sungwoon, he misses Daniel already. But then, he remembers that he needs to apologize to him first. When he is alone like this, all he can think about is Daniel. He is also buying the cream puff for Daniel. It’s like everything he thinks and does is for Daniel, but to think that Daniel has been ignoring him since that morning has made Sungwoon feels really guilty.

“Sungwoon hyung?”

The voice is familiar and snaps Sungwoon awake from his continuous daydream about Daniel. He looks around to find the source of the voice.

Sungwoon can’t hide the surprise from his face, as the person grabs his arm and pulls Sungwoon closer.

The person’s face is also frozen with surprise because he can’t believe what he is seeing, but he is certain that the person he is holding is Sungwoon.

“What are you doing here?”

“Niel…”Sungwoon also can’t believe his eyes; Daniel is standing in front of him.

The moment is broken when the shopkeeper excuses himself before giving him the cream puffs inside the white box.

 

The plan is for Sungwoon to talk to Daniel tonight after Daniel finishes all of his schedules. Park Manager has told Sungwoon that Daniel will get back to the hotel around eight, so Sungwoon is still a bit confused even when Daniel is hugging him from the back inside his hotel room, pressing him to the entrance door.

“Niel…” Sungwoon tries to hold on to his sanity as Daniel slides his hands down on his waist and kisses his nape. “Please let go of me.”

Daniel ignores Sungwoon’s begging as he sucks on Sungwoon’s neck and nibbles on it, leaving a red mark on his neck.

“Niel, please… it’s enough…” Sungwoon continues pleading and turns his head to look at Daniel.

His hands are still holding on the box and he is afraid that he will drop it. Daniel stops and rests his head on Sungwoon’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

“Niel?”

“Sungwoon hyung…” Daniel mumbles and hugs Sungwoon even tighter.

Sungwoon sighs as he pats Daniel’s hair and leans his head back on Daniel’s shoulder.

He must be tired.

“Niel, do you want to eat something?” Sungwoon tries to cheer him up but Daniel is just shaking his head. “Niel?”

“Hmmm?” Daniel mumbles.

Sungwoon caresses his cheek.

“Show me your face.” Sungwoon says gently as he kisses Daniel’s ear.

Daniel shakes his head again and is throwing a tantrum.

Sungwoon puts the cream puffs’ box on the table nears the entrance door and turns to look at Daniel better, who is still having his head bowed. Sungwoon puts his hands on Daniel’s cheeks and lifts his face up.

“Can I kiss you?”

Even without asking permission, Sungwoon will always have Daniel’s permission to kiss him. Daniel locks his lips to Sungwoon’s in a slow and gentle kiss. Daniel enjoys tasting Sungwoon lips. Then, he slowly devours his tongue and his mouth, their tongues tangling inside Sungwoon’s hot and wet inside Sungwoon’s mouth. Sungwoon always loses his breath every time Daniel kisses him this deep. But he is addicted to all of Daniel’s kisses, not only on this kind of kiss.

“Niel…” Sungwoon tries to takes a breather, but Daniel doesn’t want to let him go and quickly locks their lips again. “Uhmmm….”

Soon, Daniel finally lets him go and leans his forehead on Sungwoon’s. They are just standing there with Daniel’s arms around Sungwoon’s waist. Sungwoon is leaning himself on Daniel’s body, and places his arms around Daniel’s neck.

“Niel, I’m sorry.” Sungwoon whispers. “I teased you that day.”

“You should apologizes sooner, hyung.” Daniel still looks cranky.

“Sorry, Niel.” Sungwoon kisses Daniel’s cheek again with a small chuckle. At least he has already apologized to Daniel and he can hold him like this. “How was your day?”

“Yesterday was hell, I keep thinking about having sex with you.” Daniel looks at Sungwoon’s smile. Sungwoon looks like he is enjoying this, knowing that his lethal seduction has worked. “Today, I want to see you so badly and I’m glad that you are here.”

Sungwoon leans his head on Daniel’s chest; he can feel how hard and loud his heartbeats are.

“I miss you.” Sungwoon whispers

“Hyung…” Daniel can’t take it anymore as Sungwoon looks up with his chin propped on Daniel’s chest. “Can we have sex?”

Daniel slides his hands down on Sungwoon’s ass cheek and squeezes it.

Sungwoon jolts a little as he blushes and grabs Daniel’s jacket. Sungwoon just nods a little and buries his face on Daniel’s chest.

“I want to take a shower first…” Sungwoon says as he moves back and walks to the bathroom.

He wants to prepare himself and to wash away the swimming pools chlorine from his skin. Daniel will hold him and it’s what he has wished for, even just thinking about it makes Sungwoon harden inside his pants, but he better save it for after the shower.

Sungwoon comes out from the bathroom only with a white towel around his waist. He looks at Daniel sitting on the bed and then on the table next to the bed, where Daniel has prepared condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

Daniel looks at Sungwoon and puts his IPhone on the table.

“Niel… Can I borrow your clothes?” Sungwoon tries to find any excuses to hide his nerve, and it’s also because the room’s AC feels so cold after his shower.

Daniel smiles as he reaches his right hand at Sungwoon. Without any delay, Sungwoon walks to Daniel and grabs his cheeks. Daniel rests his chin on Sungwoon’s belly.

“You don’t need any clothes, they will just be a hassle.” Daniel says as his hands moves around Sungwoon’s waist.

Sungwoon smiles as he knows what Daniel implies. In the end, the only one that can strip him naked is Daniel.

Daniel kisses Sungwoon’s belly and sucks on the skin lightly. Sungwoon tries to keep his voice down and lets Daniel does what he wants with his body.

“Ahh…” Sungwoon moans a little as Daniel moves his hand to remove the towel from Sungwoon’s waist.

Sungwoon’s back needs attention, so Daniel’s hand caresses Sungwoon’s back down to his ass. There’s some kind of electric jolt when Daniel grabs his ass, and it almost instantaneously hardens Sungwoon’s cock. Daniel licks Sungwoon’s belly button; moving down to his cock that is now standing firmly.

“Niel…”

It’s always a turn on when his beloved boyfriend begs for him. Sungwoon’s face is red as he tries to hold down his voice. Daniel pulls Sungwoon to the bed and takes off his top.

Sungwoon just can’t wait, so he bends his body to open Daniel’s pants. Daniel’s cock is already hard so Sungwoon closes his mouth around it. Daniel smiles as he looks at his impatient boyfriend who just want to get fucked. He caresses Sungwoon’s hair.

“I won’t go anywhere; let me take off my clothes first.” Daniel rubs Sungwoon’s chin.

Sungwoon won’t listen to Daniel as he keeps licking on his cock. Sungwoon is not an expert in giving a blow job, but with practice, he is already a little better compared to the first time he had sex with Daniel.

Daniel pours the lubricant on his hand to prepare Sungwoon and moves his finger down to caress Sungwoon’s hole.

Sungwoon jolts a little at the cold sensation on his entrance and he looks up at Daniel, licking his lower lip. One finger is sliding inside him slowly but sure. The sensation is making Sungwoon moans around Daniel’s cock inside his mouth.

“Daniel…” Sungwoon looks behind him, it feels weird every time Daniel prepares him, but he knows that it will soon feel great. Daniel always makes sure of it.

“Hyung, don’t stop.” Daniel says as he grabs Sungwoon’s head and pushes it back to his cock.

Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s cock and licks the head slowly, letting his saliva wets it. His favorite cock is now hard and is getting bigger. Sungwoon sucks on it and licks it down to the balls. Daniel’s cock is laying on Sungwoon’s face as Sungwoon strokes it and sucks on his balls, making Daniel jolts a little. Sungwoon is getting better at giving a blowjob, and Daniel has already put his second fingers inside Sungwoon.

“Ahhh!” Sungwoon moans hard as Daniel bends his finger inside Sungwoon. “Niel…”

Daniel pulls Sungwoon on his laps and Sungwoon places his arms around Daniel’s shoulder. Their cocks touching when Daniel grabs Sungwoon’s ass and inserts another finger.

“Ugghmmm!” Sungwoon cannot hold back his moan and sinks his nails on Daniel’s back. But what Sungwoon wants is not Daniel’s fingers; it’s his cock. He wants Daniel to fill his ass with his cock.

“Niel… put it in…” Sungwoon licks Daniel’s ear.

“Put what hyung?” Daniel smirks as he wants to tease Sungwoon more when he is so defenseless like this.

Sungwoon pouts, it always like this. Daniel loves to make Sungwoon says something dirty, but right now Sungwoon doesn’t really care anymore. He sucks and nibbles on Daniel’s neck

“Put your big hard cock inside my ass...” Sungwoon whispers on Daniel ear in a sweet and seductive voice.

Daniel smiles, it never fails to get him even more excited when Sungwoon is begging him. He rips open the condom package and puts it on his cock. Sungwoon really wants it badly as he keeps on clinging on Daniel, wanting a kiss or maybe for Daniel to fuck his ass faster.

“Niel, quickly…” He begs again.

Daniel smirks at his slutty boyfriend as he pushes Sungwoon on the bed and spreads his legs. Without waiting any longer, Daniel rams his cock into Sungwoon.

“AAAHHH!!!!”

It’s too hard. Daniel is slamming his cock hard inside of him. Sungwoon can’t stop moaning when he came instantaneously when Daniel’s cock enters his ass. He grabs the bed sheet hard.

Daniel doesn’t stop even when he sees that Sungwoon has come, he just moves his hops faster and Sungwoon drips more cums on his own belly.

The sound of their hips slapping is all over the room together with Sungwoon loud moans. It has been a while since they last fuck and Daniel wants to dominate Sungwoon even more. His moans, his teary eyes, his white skin, his lovely cock, the inside of his ass, everything that Daniel wants to have is right in front of him. Having sex with Sungwoon is always addicting.

That morning when Sungwoon tries to seduce him, Daniel really wants to put his cock inside Sungwoon’s ass before Sungwoon begs him to stop. But now his wildest dream comes true and never wants this dream to stop.

It’s the same feeling that Sungwoon has right now, it is euphoria and butterfly inside his stomach. Daniel keeps on moving his hips inside him and not long, Sungwoon cums again. He can’t hide his moan anymore. He is not sure anymore whether it is pain or pleasure that he is feeling right now, but that doesn’t matter anymore as Sungwoon just wants to connect his body to Daniel like this. This is getting too intense.

“Hyung, are you OK?” Daniel stops moving as he looks at Sungwoon worriedly. Maybe he is being too hard on him.

Daniel wipes Sungwoon’s tears from his cheek and Sungwon slowly opens his eyes.

“Don’t…” Sungwoon tries to catch his breath as his smiles and spreads out his arms to reach Daniel’s shoulder. “Stop…”

Daniel kisses Sungwoon deeply and Sungwoon places his arms around Daniel’s shoulder and grabs his arm to pull himself up and sit on Daniel’s lap.

“Hyung, can I move again?”

Sungwoon leans his forehead on Daniel’s as he pants hard and kisses Daniel again.

“Fuck me hard.” Sungwoon whispers.

Daniel moves his hip again. It reaches even deeper than before. Sungwoon scratches Daniel’s shoulder at the intense feeling. His moans become even deeper and louder, his inside feels so hot and good as Daniel keeps moving in him.

“Niel… I want to…” Sungwoon can’t finish his word because Daniel fucks him harder and it feels so good.

“Then just cum.” Daniel whispers in Sungwoon’s ear.  

Sungwoon bites his lower lip and just holds on for the ride as he cums again. He can’t remember how many times he has cum, he starts feeling a bit faint, but Daniel is still as hard as a rock.

“Niel… I can’t anymore…”

“I haven’t cum yet, hyung.”  

Sungwoon weakly leans his body and rests his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Niel…” Sungwoon says as he clings on Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel kisses Sungwoon’s cheek and pulls out from Sungwoon’s ass. Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s cock and removes the condom from his cock. He wants Daniel to feel good too.

“Do me… raw… then”

“Are you sure?” Daniel wants to make sure first because it will be Sungwoon’s first time to do it raw.

“You don’t want to?” Sungwoon looks up at Daniel and frowns.

Sungwoon looks disappointed and Daniel kisses his lips gently.

“I want to… but… I will make a mess inside of you.” Daniel warns Sungwoon.

Sungwoon lies back down on the bed and spreads his legs. His hands are holding his ass cheeks apart, displaying his twitching hole, begging for Daniel’s cock to fill it again.

“Daniel… please… put your cock inside… my slutty hole.” Sungwoon begs with his teary eyes as he bites his lower lips.

It’s a devil’s trap, Daniel knows it but to hell with it, he wants to fuck Sungwoon raw.

“AAHH!!! AHH!!!” Sungwoon screams hard as Daniel penetrates him raw.

It feels hotter and better like this; will it always feel this good without a condom?

It’s not only Sungwoon who is feeling overwhelmed, but with the stronger friction on his cock and the fact that he can feel Sungwoon’s inside even better, Daniel can’t stop moving his hips. He wants to make Sungwoon’s asshole has the shape of his cock.

“Ahm! HMM!!! HAA!! Ah!” Sungwoon moans even harder than before as he grabs the sheets tightly.

“Did I hit your favorite spot?” Daniel asks but Sungwoon doesn’t really listen to him anymore.

“Niel! STOP! UUUGGGHHH!!!!” Sungwoon begs as he loses his mind to the pleasure. Sungwoon will cum again if Daniel continues to hit his prostate like this.

“NOO!!! Nielll!!”

“Sungwoon--- hyung!” Daniel fastens his pace and makes Sungwoon moaning even louder.

He shoots his load inside Sungwoon at the same time that Sungwoon also cums all over his stomach.

Daniel pulls out from Sungwoon and rests his head on Sungwoon’s chest as he pants, it was a great sex. Sungwoon caresses Daniel’s hair, also catching up his breath. It feels like the room does not have enough oxygen.

It was the best sex, every sex with Daniel is always the best for Sungwoon but having his cum inside of him is making Sungwoon feels even deeper connection to Daniel. Daniel looks at Sungwoon.

“Hmm?” Sungwoon wonders.

“That was the best.” Daniel smiles and Sungwoon smiles back at him as he caresses his cheek. “Can I do it again?”

Sungwoon chuckles as he sits up on the bed and kisses Daniel who is lying on the bed.

“I want to but I need to go back to Park Manager’s room.”

Sungwoon quickly grabs his towel that is lying on the floor and covers his lower half. He can still feel the aftereffect of such an intense sex, as Sungwoon falls weakly to the bed again. His legs are trembling as he can feel something leaking from his asshole, it feels weird but the sensation is not bad.

“Uhmmm..”

“Hyung, stay with me.” Daniel hugs and pulls Sungwoon in his arms as Daniel lies down on the bed again.

Sungwoon sits on Daniel’s belly as the towel on his waist loosen and slips down this thighs. Sungwoon bends down and kisses Daniel’s lips.

“I need to tell Park Manager first.” Sungwoon smiles as he loves how clingy Daniel after sex is.

It is not only Daniel who wishes for second or maybe fourth or fifth round, but Sungwoon needs to inform the manager first. He already says that he will stay with them.

Daniel pushes Sungwoon on the edge of the bed near the hotel’s phone and pins Sungwoon down, to make sure that Sungwoon won’t escape. Daniel hits the room number of his manager and it is still dialing. Waiting is not Daniel’s best virtue, so he sucks on Sungwoon’s nipple, making Sungwoon moans in pleasure.

“Niel…” Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s hair.

“Hyung, Sungwoon hyung wants to talk to you.” Daniel says and gives the phone to Sungwoon.

It surprises Sungwoon. He has thought that Daniel will be the one who will talk since he has just started something again.

“Hyung, tonight can I---AH!“ Sungwoon tries to keep his voice down as Daniel starts sucking on Sungwoon’s cock and spreads his legs again.

Daniel must be out of his mind to do this with Sungwoon on the phone with his manager. Sungwoon wants to say more, but Daniel suddenly licks his balls and the pleasure stops him from saying anything other than letting out a moan. The other side is asking what Sungwoon wants and Sungwoon tries to stop Daniel by pulling on his hair.

“Can I…” Sungwoon tries to talk again as Daniel licks Sungwoon’s cock again. Sungwoon tries hard not moan and finishes his words. “Stay in Daniel’s ro---om?”

Both of the managers don’t see any harm in it, so Sungwoon can stay in Daniel’s room. Especially since they won’t need to share their room with three people.

“Thank---you--- hy---“ Sungwoon’s hands are trembling hard, he can’t hide the pleasure anymore and drops the phone on the pillow.

Daniel smiles as he grabs the phone.

“Thank you, hyung.” Daniel says as the manager tells him to eat properly with Sungwoon.

Daniel jolts a little and looks at Sungwoon beneath him. Sungwoon is grabbing Daniel’s cock, it is hard again and positions the head on his entrance. Daniel smirks as he puts down the phone and enjoys the view of lustful Sungwoon. His face is red as he bites his index finger, saliva is dripping down his chin, his eyes are watery and he is panting so hard, his chest heaves up and down. It makes Daniel wants to violate him again. He grabs his own cock and readies himself to enter Sungwoon again. Daniel’s cum is leaking out of Sungwoon’s asshole.

“Fill me again…” Sungwoon says as he licks his index finger.

They already get a permission from their managers and now they can have sex as much as they want. Daniel slams his cock inside Sungwoon hard.

“UAAHH!!! More! NIEL!”

Daniel bends his body and kisses Sungwoon deeply; Sungwoon places his arms around Daniel’s head. It’s his favorite Daniel, his kiss, his cock, and his everything. Sungwoon will never get enough of him as he feels how big his cock fills up his ass.

“Don’t worry hyung, I will fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

“I will never beg you to stop fucking me.” Sungwoon smiles, so does Daniel as he sucks on Sungwoon’s ear.

“Then let’s feel good together.” Daniel whispers.

They spend all of their time in bed; enjoying their quality time and showing affection to each other. They have all the time in the world to kiss, hug, or fuck, and just do whatever they want without any distraction. This is the time to do whatever they want.

The night is still young and so are they.

 

The end.


End file.
